The Chronicles of Astra the Skunk/Volume I: The Cosmic Heroine
This is the first volume of The Chronicles of Astra the Skunk. This volume debuts Astra the Skunk as the protagonist. According to JTH & SB100's timeline, this volume is between Jack the Hedgehog's 1st Story and Patricia the Skunk's Story. These two backstories belong to SB100, not JTH's, but it is still planned out. Plot Celestia has given birth to a new baby girl skunk. The baby's parents named her Astra. After one year, Polaris decides to leave the Celestial Haven to help King Gamma defend Electrochroma from a certain race known as Regimenians, which liked to conquer other planets for honor and resources. Many years later, Astra grew up to be a charismatic lady. With determination in her heart, she wanted to be a heroine with her brothers, so that she may protect the haven (or even AD) from evil. She also dreamed to going to Electrochroma to search for her father. She may meet more friends along the way. Will she succeed or will the new evilness dominate the whole AD? Characters JTH's Characters Heroes / Heroines *Astra the Skunk (Protagonist) *Celestia the Hedgehog *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Polaris the Skunk *King Gamma *Chroma Spectro *Fiera Spectro *Ultravia Spectro *Sonaria Spectro *Josh the Hedgehog Villains *Emperor Regimus *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Skyflame the Hawk *Platinum the Mineralhog *Copper the Mineralhog SB100's Characters (JTH: Adding characters are disabled for the meantime. I will remind you when to edit.) Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No metagaming. #In this RP, I limit the number of characters, particularly villains. You can only have 1 main villain & 3 minor ones. Exceeding the number of characters required will have the other characters removed. Only JTH can break this rule legally. #You can only have 4 heroes. Only JTH can exceed the number of heroes. Storyline 'Prologue: Astra's Springtime of Youth' 760 years ago in the Royal Ceres... Celestia gave birth to a child. Polaris: (waiting) .... Butler: (kneels at the front of Polaris) Your Majesty, you can see the Queen now. Polaris: Thank you, you can rest now. Butler: Yes, your Majesty. (goes to the butler's room) Polaris: (goes to see Celestia and notices that Celestia has given birth to a baby skunk) It's a girl! Celestia: (cuddling the baby skunk) Yes, it is. And it's a beautiful baby girl. Baby Girl Skunk: (wrapped around in a soft pink wool blanket) (cute baby noises) Solar: So cute and adorable! Lunar: Says you. Polaris: Of course she is. So, what shall we name her? Celestia: Hm... How about... Astra the Skunk. Lunar: Deriving the name from the cosmos is really appealing, Mother. Celestia: It is. :) Solar: Cool! Astra: (cute baby giggles) Lunar: She likes the name, I think. Celestia: ^^ Polaris: (rubs Astra's head) Astra: (baby noises) Solar: :D Astra: (opens her baby green eyes) Celestia: Aww, she has adorable baby green eyes. Polaris: Astra You are SO cute and adorable, my daughter... Astra: (baby noises) (giggles) Celestia: She's very adorable. Astra the Skunk, my dear, welcome to the family. Polaris: We love you, Astra. 1 year later in Royal Ceres... Polaris: Ma, I have bad news... Celestia: What is it, Pa? Polaris: I need to go to Electrochroma, because of the war there. King Gamma himself called me through his magic, saying that they really need urgent help. Celestia: But Pa... Who will take care of our baby? If you will go to Electrochroma, you might die! Polaris: Don't worry, Ma, I'll be back. I swear. Celestia: But... (sobs) I worry about your fate in that war, Pa. Polaris: That's okay, Ma. There is a heir to the throne. I'm sure he will reign the haven well. (goes to Solar, Lunar, & Astra's room) Fare thee well, my children... (exits the room) I should get going now. I... fare thee well, Ma. (fades from cosmic light) Celestia: Pa... Godspeed on your journey. 7:15 PM... Solar: (cuddling Astra) Hi Mom... (notices his father's nowhere in sight) Where's Dad? Celestia: He... went to Electrochroma. Lunar: What's Electrochroma, Mom? Celestia: Another planet. Solar: He went away to another planet? Celestia: Which is sad... (sobs) Lunar: Mom... Please don't cry. I know Dad will be back soon. Solar: Yeah. Celestia: Thank you, my sons. Solar: No problem, Mom. Lunar: Yes. Astra: (baby noises) 8:00 PM... Solar & Lunar: (playing together in their bedroom) Celestia: (enters Solar & Lunar's bedroom, carrying Astra) Solar, Lunar, take care of your baby sister. I will check if the Relic is secured tightly. Solar: Okay Mom. Lunar: We'll take care of Astra. Celestia: Good boys. Good night... (goes to the throne room and enters a chamber) Astra: MAMA!!! (sheds lots of blue tears and wails) Solar: Shh... (hushes Astra) Mom will be right back. Lunar: (cuddles Astra) There, there, let's sleep now... I'm tired. (falls in a slumber) Solar: Yeh, me too... (yawns) (falls in a slumber, cuddling Astra) Astra: (opens her baby green eyes, widening in curiosity) Mama? Papa? Lunar: (casts moonlight secretly) Astra: (eyes droop and falls in a slumber) Celestia: Phew, it's all secured. (peeks in Solar & Lunar's bedroom) Hm... (looks at a box she's holding) Now's the time that I give Astra her gift when she turns 14... Same goes to my dear sons. ^^ Light snoring in the room is heard in the night... 13 years later... Astra: (playing with Solar & Lunar) They were playing tag. Astra: (tags Solar) Tag! Solar: You got me! (tags Astra) :P Astra: ^^ (tags Lunar) Lunar: Whoa! Fast. (jumps up and touches Solar's head, tagging him) Solar: O_o Celestia: Good morning, my children. Solar, Lunar, & Astra: G'morning Mom! Celestia: How're you doing? Astra: We're having fun, Mom, wanna join? Celestia: No thanks... But I have some surprises for you three. Lunar: Yes! (Capt. Falcon ref.) Solar: Yeah! Astra: Yay! Celestia: (carries 3 boxes) You can open these boxes. Solar & Lunar: (opens their boxes) The boxes contained special Celestial Staffs. Solar: Cool! Lunar: Yes! Solar & Lunar: Thanks Mom. Celestia: That's fine. I made them since I was a lady White Mage. Solar: That's cool. Celestia: Astra Oh, go ahead, my dear. Astra: Okay Mom. (opens her box, revealing to be a silver staff with a diamond crest on top) Wow! Wait... Is this your own staff, Mom? Celestia: Not anymore... It's a special present for you, my dear. I created it since I was a young White Mage and I used it since today. Don't worry, I have a new one. Astra: Thanks Mom! (hugs Celestia) I love you Mom! Celestia: Love you too, my dear. (hugs Astra) Solar: (thumbs up) Lunar: (epic grins) 5 years later... '' ''6:45 PM... Astra: (in the backyard in the Royal Ceres) I wonder if how many stars are there... Celestia: (appears) Astra. Astra: Good evening, Mom. Celestia: Good evening as well, dear. (goes to Astra and sits beside her) I have something good to tell you. Astra: What is it, Mom? Celestia: Your father may return after this year, he told me. Astra: Yes! I long for his return, really. I longed to see my father who once left to another planet. Celestia: Yes, I missed your father, too. Astra: Um, Mom? Celestia: Yes? Astra: I wonder what my older brothers are doing? Celestia: Oh, they're using their staffs as practice. Astra: Mom, when can I venture on my own? Celestia: When you turn 21. You must finish your magic school first. Astra: Yes Mom, I will do my best to excel in my studies. Celestia: Good girl.. That's my dear. Astra: Thanks Mom. Celestia: Okay, I'm going to check your brothers if they're done. Astra: Okay, Mom Celestia: G'night. (enters the castle through the backyard door) Astra: G'night, Mom. (looks at her staff) Somehow, I could cast some white magic spells... 10:15 AM... Astra: (outside the castle) Hm... (walks around to get some fresh air) ... (walking down the grassy path) 3 Regi Henchmen lurk behind a pillar. Regi Henchman #1: Hm? (sees Astra) It's a white mage. Regi Henchman #2: Yeah, she seems to be the daughter of the Queen. Regi Henchman #3: She's not getting away. Regi Henchman #2: Yeah, it's our mission to capture her. Astra: (hears something from behind) (turns to see 3 Regi Henchmen) Wha-? Who are you? Regi Henchman #1: It's a mystery you must discover, white mage. (runs to Astra) Astra: Aah! (runs) Regi Henchman #3: Heh! (jumps above and lands at the front of Astra to block her way) Astra: Oh no! Regi Henchman #2: (runs to the others) You're on our hands now. Neeheeheehee! Astra: Help me! Regi Henchman #1: (sarcastic) Oh, here's help! No one! Ha ha ha! ???: (walks to the Regi Henchmen) You've gone too far. Regi Henchman #3: And who must you be? Some wannabe king? Heh! ???: Who are you calling "wannabe", dirty-mouthed fool? (teleports at the front of the 3rd Regi Henchman and kicks him to the sky) Regi Henchman #3: AAARGH! (crashes on the ground) Regi Henchman #1: O_o This guy's crazy! ???: (grabs Regi Henchman #1 by the neck) Say that again? (backflip-kicks Regi Henchman #1) Regi Henchman #1: GWAAK! (falls on ground) ???: Hmph. (notices Astra is being captured by Regi Henchman #2) Huh. Regi Henchman #2: Hah hah! ???: Ancient Control. (stops time) Tachyon Kick. (kicks Regi Henchman #2 with the speed of tachyon) The time flows back to normal. Regi Henchman #2: WAAAGH! (appears as a twinkle in the sky) Astra: U-um.. ???: Are you okay? Astra: Yes. Thanks for the rescue. ???: You seem to be a white mage. Astra: Yeah. Say, what's your name? ???: I'm Josh the Hedgehog, the Ventilus King. And you are? Astra: Astra the Skunk... Josh: Can I escort you back to your home? Astra: Oh, no thanks, your Majesty, I can do it myself. Josh: If that is your wish. (gives Astra an azure blue amulet) Keep this as a memento. Astra: Thank you, your Majesty. Josh: I shall remember thee, Astra, 'til we meet again. Fare thee well, I need to go back to my castle. (leaves in supersonic speed, causing green blurs to appear) Astra: Farewell. I shall remember thee! 'Chapter 1: 3237, Astra's First Adventure' Astra: (760 years old, but still young) I'm ready for my first lone journey, mother. Celestia: Astra, are you sure you will leave the legacy of the next queen? Soon, you are heir to the throne of the queen. You're the next after I pass away. Astra: That's fine, mother. I don't want to be the next one. I want to venture out instead and have a normal life. It's not that I reject my responsibility to be the next queen. Please let Brother Solar have her wife as the next queen. Celestia: I worry about you, Astra... I'm not sure if we meet again when you have your adventures. Astra: We can talk through astral transmission. Now I gotta get going. Fare thee well, mother. Celestia: Farewell. Be careful on your travels. Astra: (exits the castle and walks away) Celestia: Good luck.. In Ventilus... Astra: (arrives) (sees the Thunderous Tornado Castle) I'm going to seek help from the Ancient Leaders. (knocks on the castle doors) Guard: Your name, damsel. Astra: Astra the Skunk. Guard: What dost thou need from the king? Astra: I have an urgent message for his Majesty. I am a Celestial White Mage hailing from Celestial Haven above the skies of Zynari and I do no harm. Guard: Okay, White Mage Astra, thou art allowed to come in. Astra: Gratitudes to you, O Royal Guard. (bows and enters the castle) Inside the castle... Astra: Greetings. Josh: Good morn-- A-Astra? Astra: Yes, thy Majesty. It's me. I haven't forgotten thee for few centuries. Josh: Me too. Oh, it's good that thou hast keepeth the amulet I gave to thee. Astra: (wearing an azure blue amulet) Yes, thy Majesty. Josh: Allow me to introduce thee to my... friends. Close friends. SB100's Turn Category:Roleplays Category:Backstories Category:Series